Dollhouse
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [ʀʏօɮa aɨsɦɨ] Como amo esa melodía, es tan relajante... además, esa fue nuestra canción; cuando nos conocimos... ¿Lo recuerdas, Darling? Tú y yo cruzamos miradas. Fue tan romántico ese momento... Desde ahí me dije a mi misma que tú y yo debíamos estar juntos, por siempre...


**Los personajes no son míos, son una creación de YandereDev (mi tercer Kami ).**

 **(N/A): Si se van sin dejar un comentario; ¡es como si me manocearan y salieran huyendo :v!**

 _»1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3..._

 _Hey, girl, open the walls_

 _Play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family_

 _When you walk away_

 _It's when we really play_

 _You don't hear me when I say_

 _Mom, please, wake up, dad's with a slut_

 _And your son is smoking cannabis._

 _No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen..._

 _Como amo esa melodía, es tan relajante... además, esa fue nuestra canción; cuando nos conocimos..._

 _¿Lo recuerdas, Darling? Tú y yo cruzamos miradas. Fue tan romántico ese momento..._

 _Desde ahí me dije a mi misma que tú y yo debíamos estar juntos, por siempre..._

 _Darling... no sabes como quiero revivir esos momentos contigo...«_

— Hey, rikura~...—Ryoba volteó a verle.

— ¡Oh, amable señor~! ¿por que está de cabeza? —le sonrió como el gato sonriente de Alicia.

— Tal vez, por que estas trepada en esas cadenas, ¿te crees malabarista linda? —le sonrió.

La pelinegra rió como si se tratase de una retrasada. Comenzó a columpiarse como si fuese acróbata.

— ¡Jajaja, estás mal de la cabeza preciosa! —le dijo el policía, sonriendo con gracia.

Ryoba empezó a bajarse de las cadenas con elegancia y gracia, acercándose al hombre uniformado.

— Aah —suspiró—, conoces las reglas belleza... alejate de los barrotes...—

— Uhmm, ¿estos barrotes? —los acarició.

— Si esos...—le sonrió ladinamente.

Los acarició brevemente, para después acercar su boca y lamerlo cual paleta, sonriendo divertidamente.

— Estas loca, Aishi-Chan~...—canturreó el hombre uniformado.

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains._

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)..._

Frente a ella, no estaba el señor que hace minutos se estaba divertiendo... sino...

— ¿Kazou? ¿e-eres tú, _Darling_? —comenzó a sonreír, mientras los ojos les empezaba a brillar— ¡ _Darling_!, ¡cariño!, ¡no sabes como te extraño! —aún sosteniendo el barrote con su mano derecha, extendió su otra mano hacia el rostro de "Kazou", intentando acariciarlo.

 _Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

 _Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry_

 _When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_

 _And forgets his infidelity_

 _Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_

 _Go back to being plastic._

 _No one never listens, this wallpaper glistens_

 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen..._

 _10 voltios en todo el cuerpo._

Se fue hacia atrás bruscamente.

Y como no, ¿quien no se caería hacia atrás al recibir tanta electricidad?

Se estampó contra el pavimento.

 _— ¡Moshimoshi, Ryoba-Chan! —aquel hombre le acarició la mejilla, mientras la anterior susodicha jadeaba— Tranquila Aishi-Chan, te daremos de comer... Darling. —se burló._

 _— Bien tenemos vainilla, chocolate y fresa —frente a ellos, tenían a una enfermera con una jeringa, y frente a ella una mesa de metal con 3 latas grandes de sedantes—, ¿cuál prefieres? —sonrió burlón._

 _— Mi trabajo linda es que tu sufras como lo hicieron tus víctimas. —le gritó, mientras la enfermera le inyectaba el sedante._

 _— ¡Aaahhh, mira! ¡sonrie para la cámara Aishi! —le dijo burlón mientras hacia muecas frente a su iPad._

 _Ryoba estaba jadeando y llorando. Sus muñecas y brazos estaban amarrados con cintas de cuero a la silla eléctrica, y en su boca tenía una cinta de cuero bien amarrada, casi casi queriendo romperle la mandíbula._

 _— ¡Mirenla! ¡sigue esperando a su amado! —_

 _— ¡Hay pobrecita! —_

 _— ¡Que pena! —todos los oficiales la apuntaron y se rieron. Ella estaba en el centro, hecha bolita y estaba rodeada._

 _Rió con locura y dolor, gritando el nombre de su Senpai a los 4 vientos._

 _— ¡¡KAZOU!! ¡¡DARLING!! ¡¡NOTICE ME SENPAI!! ¡I LOVE YOU KAZOU!! —_

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)..._

— ¡Jajaja! —rió con locura, levantándose en 4 patas y gateando hacia el centro, para después acostarse otra vez.

— _¡R... Ryoba, Ryoba!_ —esa voz, la reconocería a kilómetros...

Volteó hacia arriba, viendo la cálida sonrisa de su esposo, mientras éste jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos.

— ¡Oh, _Darling_! ¡no sabes como me encanta que vengas a susurrarme cosas al oído! —le acarició la mejilla, ambos a punto de besarse...

"NNOOO!! ¡¡DŌMO!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO!!"

— Esa voz... ¿ _Darling_? ¿quién es? —

— _Hey Ryoba~ ¿acaso no me reconoces? —_

— E-esa voz... no, no puede ser, ella...—frente a ella; Ami Riku.

— Mírate!, tanto sacrificio que hiciste, ¿para terminar en un manicomio? —

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡estoy en casa! ¡¿acaso no notas a Kazou!? —se levantó y lo apuntó.

— _Tenías razón Riko-Chan, es todo un caso perdido, jaja. —_ a su lado estaba otra pretendiente de su Senpai, Cho Misho.

— ¡Cállate estúpida! ¡no sabes lo que dices! —

— _TÚ eres la que no sabe lo que dices, me mataste solo por amar a Kazou, ¿y ahora? Él esta lejos de ti... ¡¡MALDITA YANDERE!! —_ a su otro lado, Akane Tendo.

— ¡¡CÁLLENSE!! ¡¡CÁLLENSE TODAS!! —tomó sus cabellos con frustración, arrodillandoce y haciéndose bolita— ¡¡NO SABEN LO QUE DICEN INEPTAS!! ¡¡CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE!! —

— _¡Jajaja mirenla! ¡antes era el terror de la escuela! ¡¿y ahora?! ¡¡ELLA ES SU PROPIO TERROR!! —_

 _Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

 _Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls..._

— ¡¡USTEDES ESTÁN MUERTAS!! ¡¡MUERTAS!! ¡¡TÚ, TÚ Y TU!! —las señaló de forma histérica, al igual que se estiraba los cabellos.

— _Aceptalo Aishi-Chan, sin Kazou no eras nadie. Y ahora que estás sin él, te vas desvaneciendo, lenta y dolorosamente...—_

— ¡¡CÁLLATEEEE!! —se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la reja histéricamente.

 _We'll be a perfect family..._

— _¡¡RYOBA!! —_ la susodicha chocó contra los barrotes, cayendo hacia atrás.

 _Places, places, get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains..._

Su cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo. Su cara veía hacia un lado, sin expresión alguna, como si se hubiese desmayado con los ojos abiertos.

" _No eres nadie..."_

 _"No vales nada..."_

 _"Solo eres una loca más..."_

— ¡Ja! Tanta locura en tal preciosura. —se rió el oficial, alejándose de la habitación.

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains..._

 _— ¡Oh, Darling! ¡Finalmente estas despierto! —_

 _—... Ah... ¿Qué? —_

 _—Observarte mientras duermes siempre es divertido, pero se vuelve un poco abrumador después de seis horas, ¿Sabes? —_

 _—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? —_

 _— ¡Estamos en mi sótano, Darling! ¡Mi madre tuvo varios problemas para agregar este sótano a nuestro hogar! —_

 _—¿De qué estás hablan...? ¿huh? ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Estoy atado a una silla?! —_

 _—Eso es correcto, Darling. ¡Esa es la misma silla que mi madre creó para mi padre mientras ella lo tenía aquí! ¡Y ahora tú estás sentado en ella! ¿No es eso romántico? —_

 _—¿... No eres... esa chica que estuvo en televisión hace poco? ¿Qué era... Aishi-san? —_

 _— ¡Oh, no tienes porque ser tan formal, Darling! Puedes usar mi primer nombre. —_

 _—Oh, Dios... ¿No es cierto, lo es? ¿Todas esas cosas que el periodista dijo? —_

 _— Dije. Usa mi primer nombre. Darling. —_

 _— Lo siento, no te conozco lo suficiente como para...—_

 _— Di. Mi. Nombre.—_

 _— ¡R... Ryoba! ¡Ryoba! —_

 _—Ahhhhhhhhhh... ahhhhh...—_

 _— ¿Qu... Qué...? —_

 _—¡Oh, Darling! ¡He esperado tanto para escucharte decir eso! ¡Estoy muy feliz que lo tomara en una grabación! —_

 _—¿Qu... Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Soy tu próxima víctima? —_

 _—¿Víctima? ¡Claro que no, Darling! ¡Tú eres quien yo protegía todo este tiempo! —_

 _—¿Protegiendo...? Te refieres... todas esas chicas en la escuela...—_

 _—¡Eso es, Darling! ¡Estaban amenazando nuestro amor! Tenía que deshacerme de ellas. —_

 _—¡¿Amor?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera nos hemos hablado antes! —_

 _— ¡Lo se, Darling! ¡Es tan emocionante hablar contigo por primera vez! ¡No puedo esperar a tener todos nuestras primeras veces! Nuestra primera cita, nuestra primera comida juntos, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera... jajaja...—_

 _—Ryoba-chan... ¡Si amas a alguien, no deberías secuestrarlos y atarlos a una silla! —_

 _— Bueno, entonces ¿Qué otra manera hay de asegurarme de que no vas a intentar escapar, Darling?—_

 _— Por favor... por favor déjame ir. Prometo que no se lo diré a la policía. —_

 _—¡Lo siento, Darling! No puedes salir de esa silla hasta que no esté 100% segura de que no intentarás dejarme nunca. ¡A partir de hoy, nunca te perderé de vista! Estaremos juntos... ¡Para siempre! —_

 _—¿Pa... para siempre? —_

 _—¡Eso es! ¡Oh! Parece ser que es hora de cambiar la cinta, ¡un momentito Darling! Jajaja. —_

 _— D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees)... —_ sonrió con diversión al notar una sombra negra acercarse.

 **... Sin comentarios...**

 **Moshimoshi chicos , un fic bien drogado y no se que más... :v**

 **¿Qué como se me ocurrió... esto?**

 **Pues, estaba escuchando la canción Dollhouse de Melanie Martinez (Versión Nightcore) mientras leía las cintas misteriosas en wikipedia, y de repente se me vino a la mente las escenas de Harley Quinn en SS... y pasó de una cosa a otra... y esto salió :v.**

 **No acostumbro a escribir este tipo de cosas –me especializo más en romance y comedia–, si tenía ideas pero es la primera vez que escribo y publico este tipo de géneros :v.**

 **Pues, espero que les haya gustado –dudo mucho :v– y que le den like.**

 **Sayōnara**

 **Y recuerden... –saco mi katana y muestro una sonrisa psicópata– Duerman bien ésta noche...**


End file.
